


Out of Touch

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, Short, nick & sascha have crushes on stef, probably makes no sense im so sorry, stef has something better to do, they want to go to lunch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: All Sascha and Nick wanted was a lunch date with Stefanos, but he had to go and make it complicated.So they launched an investigation.





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i just started writing this out of nowhere & thought it was a bit humorous, i hope you lot enjoy it!!

"I think Stef would rather go out to lunch with me." Nick responded, rolling his eyes with an arm around Stef's shoulders. 

"He said he wanted to go with me last night." Sascha retorted with a glare in Nick's direction.

Stefanos wasn't even paying attention, he was staring down at his phone and tuning them out.

"Well, then we'll let him decide then."

"Fine," Sascha started and turned to Stef fully. "Stef, who's going to lunch with you today?"

The Greek looked up from his phone for a moment, looking between them.

"What?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"No, sorry," Stef pursed his lips briefly. "Just ask me again."

"Which one of us is going out to lunch with you?"

"Oh- uh. Neither of you." He found himself laughing a little, mostly because of the other men's reactions.

They both looked shocked.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Sascha couldn't believe it, this was the third time Stef had blown him off.

"Someone else asked me before both of you." Stef shrugged his shoulders as he looked back down at his phone.

"Who asked?"

"I'm betting it was Denis, wasn't it."

"No way, it was Rafa. It was Rafa, right?"

Stef opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it, before shrugging. "It was someone."   
  


  
  
  
__  
  
  
  


Nick and Sascha spent the rest of the car ride trying to guess who he was going out with, but Stef didn't say.

The Laver Cup was starting that evening so everyone had to be at the stadium by three.

Stef got a ride with Roger and Rafa and they all showed up early.

Nick, Dominic, Denis and Sascha all came together.

The others came in sometime after.

When they got in, Stef, Roger and Rafa were all talking and laughing. 

Roger noticed and waved to them, a smile on his face like always. 

"Hey guys," He spoke warmly as he stood and greeted Sascha, Domi and Denis with hugs. "Where's Fabio?"

"He's coming with Flavia." Sascha responded as he looked over at Stef, trying to make out what he and Rafa were still talking about. 

"Oh, that's alright then." Roger nodded before turning back to Stef, motioning him to come along. 

Stef ended the conversation with Rafa as he stood, following Roger along down the hall. 

Denis and Domi already knew where to go, and they walked off, as did Rafa.

Nick and Sascha stood in the same place they had been before. 

"This is so weird." Nick thought aloud as he huffed, sitting down on the couch. 

"Tell me about it," Sascha groaned, doing the same with his arms folded over his chest. "Imagine ditching us for those old men."

The tone of Sascha's voice was a bit childish, but Nick felt the same. 

"I know right?" 

Nick almost sounded disgusted. "Lame."

"We should go ask him what the deal is." 

"Y'know what- yeah, let's do that." 

They agreed and got up, started to walk around to track the Greek down. 

Most of the rooms, including walking around the court, were checked except for the lounge area that led out to the hallway.

When the pair arrived at the door, they found that it was closed. 

So, quietly, Nick opened it with the doorknob tightly clutched in his hand. 

The voices of Roger and Stef were heard, so they were in the right place.

Sascha peeked his gaze over around the corner, only seeing Stef talking to Roger.

Didn't seem like much of anything. 

Nick followed as well, seeing them on the couch together.

Suddenly, it felt like a waste of a trip. 

Until Roger leaned back and let Stef rest his head on his shoulder as the older man brushed his hair behind his ear.

His fingers got lost in the mess of curls, and the pair couldn't believe their eyes.

When Stef smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, Sascha couldn't contain it anymore.

"What the _fuck_."

Both Roger and Stef turned to look at them since they hadn't noticed them before. 

Sascha was fuming and Nick was just really, really shocked.

Stefanos's eyes widened as his face turned bright red, looking as though he was about to pass out.

Roger let out an awkward laugh.

"It's not nice to spy on people." He spoke in a surprisingly calm tone. 

"He's younger than me for fuck's sake!" Sascha shouted, his face was also a bit red with anger. "That's so weird!"

Out of nowhere, Stef started crying. 

Probably out of embarrassment. 

Roger turned to him and immediately tugged him into a hug. "Great, now see what you've done?" 

Sascha did feel a bit bad but he was too wound up to acknowledge it.

Instead, he stormed off. 

Nick followed after him without saying anything, trying to process what he'd just witnessed. 


End file.
